Shattered Hearts
by everybodyluvsStarfire
Summary: Vampires can imprint, Damon has been working wit da voltories 4 a while now When Aros wife as a baby girl he imprintson her Her mother sends her away 2 da Cullins Wen older Jacob also imprints on her Wat happens when the 2 loves of her life fights 4 her? DamonOCJacob
1. imprint

Damon couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he watched Aro pace back and forth. They were waiting for Aro's wife, Carla, to deliver Aro's first child. "Aro. Calm down." Damon chuckled. Then before Aro could reply, they hurd screaming, and then a baby crying. Aro rushed inside the room his wife was in. His beautiful wife was holding a small, white bundle in her arms. She smiled at her husband. Damon walked in. "Its a girl. Her name is Ember." Carla said, clearly tired. She held the bundle out to her husband. Aro took the bundle with shaking hands. He looked at his daughter. She was beautiful. Just like her mother. The baby continued to cry. Her bottom lip quivering. "Damon. Come. And see her." Damon walked up to the new happy family. The child stopped crying when she looked up at him, but her lip continued to quiver. Damon froze. In his mind he saw her growing into an adult. Time seemed to stop. It felt like no one but the baby and himself was in the world. The child's mother's eyes widened at the sight. NO. Damon Salvatore just imprinted on her just born daughter. Damon was a very dangerous, very powerful vampire. This wasn't good.

Days passed. Ember grew a bit faster then human babies. But still looked like a new born babe. Damon was by her side constently. He always wanted to be near her, holder her, anything he could do. One night Carla took Ember to America. There they went to the Cullens. When there, she, painfuly heartbroken, gave her child to them. Then returnd to her loving husband. Aro was heartbroken as well. Though he was also angry, he knew is wife was trying to protect their daughter, and ment no harm or insult to anyone. But Damon... Well he didn't take it to lightly. He was constently angry. Thinking about his choosen mate.


	2. 9 Years Later

"Ember! Come here please!" Nine year old Ember looked up from the paper she was drawing on, and went to find Bella. Ember was now nine and growing more beautiful everyday. Her light brown hair ended below her shoulders by a couple inches, and was growing darker as she grew. Her big brown eyes drew you in. Her pale skin had a sprinkle of light freckles. She went to the front door.

"Jacob. There's someone I'd you to meet. Ember! Come here please!" Bella called. Jake hurd foot steps. "Jake. This is Ember. Edwards new sister." Jacob looked to see a little girl, that looked about to be nine years old, and froze. Uh Oh. He just imprinted on a kid! A vampire kid!

Ember blushed. The man in front of her was very handsome. "Jake. This is Ember. She's Edward's new sister." The man 'Jake' stared at her. "Ember. This is Jacob. A very good friend of mine." Bella told her. Ember smiled at him. "Hi." Ember said shyly. "Uh um. Hi" He sounded as if her just came out of a daze. Which unknown to the two vampires, he did. Ember could tell he was a werewolf. But if Bella trusted him, then she will to. "I thought I smelled a mutt." Ember saw Rosalie. Ember giggled. **_Caw._******They all turned to see a big black crow. Ember saw Rosalie and Bella tense up. "Come on hun. Let's go inside." Rosalie said, taking Embers hand and taking her inside. Ember laid back on the living room floor and continued to draw. " Ember! Lunch!" Ember got up and walked to the kitchen. "Soup?" Her mother, Esme, nodded. Ember loved soup. She felt two strong hands grab her waist and pick up to place her on a pair of strong shoulders. She saw it was Emmitt. She giggled. "Guess what?" she said excitedly. "Tell me." "We saw a _HUGE_ crow." "You did?" This time it was Esme. The child didn't notice the fear in her two family members. "Yeah! It was _HUGE_! With blue eyes! Isn't that cool!? I've never seen one with blue eyes or that big." Emmitt sat the child down so she could eat. "Emmy. Stay in here with Rosalie. Okay?" Esme asked. "Yes mommy." Esme nodded, then left with Emmitt. Rosalie walked in, and sat beside the child. " I brought your drawings if you wanted to continue." The Blonde said. Ember nodded.

"Bella. What happened?" Edward asked. "I had her come out to meet Jake. That's when we saw it. It cant be _him_ could it?" Bella asked. Esme nodded sadly. "Ember said it had blue eyes. It _was him_." "What's going on?" Jacob asked. "Ember is Aro's only child. His wife gave Ember to us cause Aro's most trusted guard ,and friend, imprinted on Ember the day she was born." They all saw Jacob shaking in anger. "How?" He growled. "Jake! Calm down!" Bella tried. "Jake's imprinted... On Ember." Edward said in shock. "Jake! Out side!" Edward ordered. Jake saw Ember smiling, and he ran outside. As soon as he did, he phased. He then saw a crow fly off.

Damon was now laying on the bed of his hotel room. He finally found his future mate. Nine years old now. He closed his eyes, and smiled as he thought about her. She was living with the Cullens. Bunny munchers. And they were turning her into one as well. Once he got her back, he'll show her how powerful she could be on human blood. He'll give her a few more years. To mature. Till she's six teen. Aro's already given him his blessing to be with Ember. Cause once a vampire imprints, They can't be without each other. Seven more years. He sighed. 'Soon'.


	3. authers note

Hey its me! ^_^

Just to let people know, I have right now 2 trailers on my page on 2 of my stories. On Shattered Hearts, and My Sisters Keeper. Please enjoy them. Also Pics of the casts of my stories and up coming stories are on my Page. Plzz comment. it'll make me write more. I need 2 know how im doin. Oh and specile thnkz to my husband on here for making the vid trailers for me I luv u

BabyDoll


	4. School, note

"Hello?" Ember called out. She was in that familiar forest. The sixteen year old vampire waited. Waited for the man that was always in her dreams. The man who's presence alone makes her heart skip a beat. She's never seen his face before. Just his icy blue eyes. "Ember." His voice called for her in the shadows. She felt his strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist. She's always felt safe in his arms. She leaned against him. "Why? Why can't I see you?" She asked. She heard him sigh. "We'll see each other real soon. And when we do. We'll be together forever. I promise." She felt his lips kiss her on the top of her head. She sighed contently. But she heard him sigh sadly. "It's time for you to wake up." He told her. She sadly nodded. Then she woke up.

"EMBER! TIME TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" Ember groaned as she flopped back down with her fellow over her head. "I think you should listen to her." She shot up, and screamed. She saw it was Jacob, who was now laughing at her. "Jake! Don't do that! She ordered, slapping his arm playfully. "Sorry." He told her. She rolled her eyes. "Suuuure you are. Now get out. I need to get dressed." She said. He grinned at her, and leaped out of the window. She got out of her bed, and got dressed. She put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a baby blue cami, with a peach colored seethrew over shirt that she left unbuttoned, and tied it in the front. She then simply just threw her long dark brown hair into a ponytail. Alice will have a cow, but she needed to go to school. Ember slipped on her black flats, grabbed her bags and rushed down the stairs. "Bye guys!" She called out, as she was about to leave. "Wait." She heard Carlisle (a.n idk if that's spelled right or not). She turned to face her dad. "You need to eat." He told her. "I ca..." She smirked at him when he lifted a canteen. She knew it was creamy broccoli cheddar soup. She took it and kissed his cheek. "Bye dad." She called, as she ran out. She saw Jake leaning against his bike. She got on behind him, then he drove her to school. They pulled up into Forks High Schools parking lot. Missing the man standing behind the sign. But Jacob saw him, and knew who he was. He helped her get her bags on her shoulders, then gave her cheek a kiss. "Have fun." He told her. She rolled her eyes. "Yea. I'll have a blast blast." She replied sarcastically. He chuckled. "EMBER!" The two heard. "Bye Jake!" Ember shouted over her shoulder, as she ran to her friends.

Damon has been watching _her_ coming, and going from school to make sure she got back home safely. She has certainly grown into a beautiful young girl. Just like her mother. Damon saw her pull up into the schools parking lot. That mutt seems to follow her a lot. She even aloud the mutt to kiss her skin freely. Damon didn't really like that very much. "EMBER!" Damon perked up. He saw her running to her friends. She hugged them, and sat on the stairs with them, drinking out of her canteen. "So? Mr. Dream guy show up last night?" A freind asked. Damon smirked when he saw her blush. "Yes. I wish I could meet him! I want to see his face!" Damon chuckled. 'Soon Ember.' He thought. He saw her perk up, and look around, as if she heard him. Damon heard the schools bell go off. He watched the group get up, and go inside. He hoped she l liked what he put in her locker.

Ember complained about her Dream guy, when she heard 'Soon Ember.' It was the same voice from her dreams. She looked around, but gave up when the bell went off. She and her friends got up, and went inside. She went to her locker. But she was surprised at what she found inside. It was a little stuffed black teddy bear holding a beautiful white rose and a note. She opened the note.

'_My dear Ember._

_Today we will meet.'_

It may have been short, and simple. But it made her heart jump with joy. Her Dream guy WAS here. She went to class. Unable to keep the smile off her face.

Jacob pulled into Ember' s house. Carlisle was there waiting for him. "Alice had a vision about Ember." The doctor said. They went inside. "Alice." Alice nodded. "The Voltory are coming here. For Ember." Jacob glared. "They can't take her." He growled, trying not to phase. "The choice is up to Ember." Edward said, sadly.

**HEY EVERYBODY! I'M FEELING BETTER! GOING TO TRY AND POST MORE EITHER TONIGHT OR 2MARROW review r nice *wink wink nudge nudge***


	5. meeting, safe and sound

Ember was walking home from school, when she heard, "Hey there pretty lady." She turned her head, and saw a group of guys. She rolled her eyes, and continued to walk. Her elbow was suddenly grabbed. "Hey. Don't walk away from me. Now. How about we have some fun. Come on, it'll be fun." The one she guessed was the leader said, stroking her cheek. "No thanks." She said, jerking her face away. She then felt herself pinned to an alley wall. "Hey! I think the lady said no. Let her go." A voise said. Her heart jumped with joy. It was the same voise from her dreams. "Go get him." The one pinning her said. Three seconds later, Ember smirked. "Turn around." She told the guy holding her. He turned, and saw all six of his guys were down. He pulled her in front of him, and put a gun to the side of her head. "Stay where you are. Or she dies." Ember quickly stepped on his foot, twisted the hand with the gun till it dropped, caught the gun, moved away, emptied the gun, and then handed the gun to the guy. He took it completely shocked. "Oh yeah." She said, before kicking him in where the sun don't shine. When he was on his knees she punched him hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Ember turned around. She saw a man walk out of the shadows. A proud smirk on his lips. He was very attractive. Black shaggy hair, a firm jaw, pale skin, and the most beautiful icy blue eyes. Just like in her dreams. "You're HIM aren't you? From my dreams?" She saw him nod. "Disappointed?" He asked. She shook her head. She was far from disappointed (a.n who would b disappointed? Honestly?) Suddenly, he saw in front of her. He cupped her face, his thumb caressing her bottom lip. "You're a..." She didn't get to finish, cause he had placed his lips on hers. But, before she could respond to his kiss, he broke away. "You've grown into a very beautiful women Ember." She blushed at his complaint. "You should get home. The Cullins would be worried about you." He said.

They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence. But when they got close to the house, he stopped. "This is where my stop is my dear." He told her sadly. He brought her hands up to his lips, and kissed them. "Wait. What's your name?" She had to know. He grinned. "Damon." He told her, before leaving. She jumped and squealed at the same time, not knowing Damon saw her, making him chuckle.

Ember entered her house. Rosalie embraced her in a big hug as soon as Ember locked the door. "Um... Aunt Rose?" Rosalie smiled at her. "I just love you Ember. You know that right?" Rosalie asked. Ember nodded slowly. "Yes? I love you too." Ember said. Rosalie hugged her again. "Um. Aunt Rose. I've got homework. I kinda need my body back." Ember joked. Rosalie laughed a bit, and let her go. Ember walked to her room. She sat at her desk, and opened her laptop. As soon as she started her homework, she heard something hit her window. Ember got up, walked over to the window, opened it, and looked down. She smiled. It was Jake. She waved, then backed away so he could get in. Soon he was sitting on her window seat.

"Sup?" Jacob asked. Ember shrugged. "Just homework." She replied rather bored. "I always hated homework." He told her. "You got home late. What happened?" He asked. "Some wannabe gangstas tried to take advantage of me. But I dealt with it." She said. She saw Jake's jaw tightened, and his fists clench. "Jake. I'm fine. Their fine. Nothing happened." She tried. "I should've picked you up. If had, that wouldn't have happened." She shook her head. "Jacob Black. I'm fine. So don't put yourself down. Plus I can take care of myself." She told him. He got up, and pulled her into a hug. Which she gladly returned. "I'm supposes to protect you." He told her. She sighed, and hugged him a little tighter. Not hurting him. She enjoyed being in Jake's arms. Listening to his heartbeat. Feeling his warm skin on her cold skin. She felt safe. Safe and sound. Just like when she was in Damon's arms.

**HEY Y'ALL! HOW IS SO FAR? I'VE GOTS A QUESTION... HOW MANY WATCHED THE TRAILERS FOR SHATTERED HEART'S AND MY SISTER'S KEEPER? IF U HAVEN'T... WATCH IT! BROWNIES FOR THOSE WHO WATCH THEM!**

**Babydoll**


	6. authors note: SUCK IT

**HEY Y'ALL I'M STILL ALIVE!**

**OK I GOT THIS JERK WHO POSTED A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY SAYING IT HAS NO POTENTIAL. WELL THAT PRSON CAN... SUCK IT! :p IK I CAN'T SPELL ND WHO GIVE A CRAP IF I USE TXTING WORDS IN MY SUMMARY ND AUTHORS NOTES. SO IF ANY1 KNOWS THAT PERSON TELL THEM BABYDOLL SAID TO KISS MY BUTT. I'M STILL WRITING MORE JUST A LOT OF DRAMA WITH FAMILY AND I HAS BEEN RATHER DEPRESSED CUZ OF IT. WEN I GET A CHAPPY DONE IT'LL B POATED. EVERY1 IS ALLOWED TO SMACK TALK THE HATER KK LUV Y'ALL **

**BABYDOLL**


End file.
